choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Character (It Lives In The Woods)
Main Character in It Lives in the Woods is the main protagonist of the It Lives In The Woods book. Although his/her default name is "Devon", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. They can also choose the gender of their character. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality As a child, they were shown to be very adventurous and fun loving. They also seemed to believe in the Supernatural. As they matured, they shrugged off their frightening experiences and believed that Mr. Red was only a figment of their imagination. As a teenager, they are shown to care about their friends. They stand up to Britney when she insults Lily, and feels obligated to help Dan after he is kidnapped by Mr. Red. Relationships Dan Your friend who was kidnapped by Mr. Red. You haven't seen him in a while. Mr. Red sent a monster to your bedroom disguised as Dan to attack you. You are not sure if this was a dream or if it was real. You and your friends later go to visit him in the hospital, where supernatural events occur and Ava saves you. Jane Jane is your childhood best friend. 10 years before the events of this book, you and Jane wandered into the house in the woods. You experienced some strange supernatural events. You brought your other friends back to the house: Dan, Ava, Noah, Lily, Andy, Stacy, and Lucas. This results in them meeting a mysterious entity named Mr. Red, whom they played with until a game of "Are you Scared?" results in Jane's death at Mr. Red's hands. Since then, the other characters feel guilty and parted ways without mentioning Mr. Red's existence until now. Ava Ava is strange and believes in the supernatural and the occult. In Chapter 1, you can choose to sit next to her during assembly and find out more about her supernatural experiences. In Chapter 2, you can choose to bring her along into the woods with you. She seems excited about supernatural events. In Chapter 4, you can choose to help her research Westchester's history of witches and cults. She is one of your love interests, and you can choose to pursue a relationship with her in Chapter 7. It is recommended to spend time with her in Chapter 7 to increase her nerve score. Noah Noah and Your Character seem to have an uncomfortable history, most likely because you feel partially responsible for Jane's death. Noah is Jane's twin brother. He is a strong believer in the supernatural and accompanies you into the woods in Chapter 2. In Chapter 14, he leads you into a trap and threatens you with Ava's knife. In Chapter 15, if all your other friends had enough nerve to live you get to choose whether you want Noah to die or to sacrifice yourself. Lily Lily is a timid girl who is afraid of the supernatural. If you choose to protect her you will have a better relationship. In Chapter 4, you can choose to help her research Westchester's history of witches and cults. You can often boost her nerve by complementing her on her relationship with Britney. Andy Andy is skeptical about the supernatural but determined to save Dan at the same time. You can choose to bring him into the woods in Chapter 2. He seems genuinely upset to discover that you were attacked. He is one of your love interests, and you can choose to pursue a relationship with him in Chapter 7. It is recommended to spend time with him in Chapter 7 to increase his nerve score. Stacy Stacy is a cheerleader who gets bullied by Britney. Your player can either choose to flirt with her or make her feel better. She is one of your love interests, and you can choose to pursue a relationship with her in Chapter 7. It is recommended to spend time with her in Chapter 7 to increase her nerve score. Lucas Lucas is the school president and a perfectionist. He helps you out when you run into trouble with Mr. Cooper and helps you escape the locker that the bullies Cody and Jocelyn lock you in (Chapter 2), showing that he genuinely cares about you. He later confronts you about how he struggles with focusing, saying how he doesn't feel that he lives up to his parents' standards. It is shown that he trusts you enough to speak to you about his drug problem, which he later stops after you talk. You can choose to pursue a relationship with him in Chapter 7. It is recommended to spend time with him in Chapter 7 to increase his nerve score. Connor Connor is a young man who you often see around town. Due to your relationship with his sister, Stacy, he sees you as a good person. He is one of your love interests, and you can choose to pursue a relationship with him in Chapter 7. Britney Britney is a bully that doesn't like you because you stood up to her. You are disgusted that everyone seems to love her even though she treats people horribly. You are shown to be suspicious of her being friendly towards Lily. Cody Cody was a bully that didn't like you because you stood up to him, he shoves you in a locker in Chapter 2. He is later killed by Mr. Red in Chapter 7, due to the fact that he has been bullying you and your friends. Jocelyn Jocelyn is a bully that doesn't like you because you stood up to her. She and Cody lock you in a locker in Chapter 2. After she starts attacking Ava, you can choose to smack her across the face. Hilda Hilda is a friendly dog that belongs to your neighbor, Cid. In Chapter 4, ''you can choose to temporarily adopt her as a companion after Cid leaves town. From time to time she can increase your nerve score and she accompanies you the first time you confront Mr. Red in the woods. Cid Cid is your friendly neighbor. In ''Chapter 4, he asks you to look after Hilda while he's away so she won't have to go to a kennel. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair ILITW Face.png|Face ILITW Hair.png|Hair styles Outfit Choices Ilitw female outfits.png|Female outfits Ilitw male outfits.png|Male outfits Homecoming_MC_ilitw.png|Homecoming outfits Other Look Ilitw MC as the new Mr. Red.png|MC as the new monster Trivia *The main character has the opportunity to get four weapons to give you an edge over the supernatural, but you must pay with diamonds in order to acquire them. The following weapons are: **A barbed wire bat **A makeshift flamethrower **A pole saw (alternatively, you acquire a tree branch instead if you choose to decline the pole saw) **An axe *The main character also has the chance to recruit four animal companions to help you in times of need. Like the barbed wire bat, you can choose the names for the last three, but they must be purchased with diamonds first. The following companions are: **Hilda (Cid's dog) **A crow **A kitten **A moss creature Category:Characters Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Heroes Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield Category:Teens